


Goodbye

by onlygemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, POV First Person, Sad, alphys POV, suicidal, undertale - Freeform, undyne is reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne gets home, surprised to receive a letter from Alphys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, these is kind of a "one off" thing but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> \- it is pretty sad

Dear Undyne,

You've probably notice I haven't been myself lately, it is because it's come back, the depression.

I thought I had gotten over it( or at least been able to control it) but I haven't, if anything it has became even worse. Those peoples lives I had ruined doing my idiotic science tests; all the secrets I kept from everyone for so long, even the woman I love, you.

I don't feel like I deserve to live a life with you in because, Undyne, you are so perfect and beautiful! I don't deserve happiness, no matter how many times you tell me it wasn't my fault.

Imagine how much easier everything would be without me, Flowey wouldn't be alive because I wouldn't have put DETERMINATION into him, Frisk would have been safer and in less danger.

I feel like I've done such stupid things that I cant take back.

I also feel like you deserve much better then some depressed, pathetic loser.

But I do love you Undyne. I love the way your red hair swishes all to one side, I love your cute little smile and I love how you are so strong and powerful.

... But I need to leave, leave the world. You'll be happier, and when you're happy, so am I.

I love you.

Goodbye,

Alphys


End file.
